Nanami Nono
"The water dances, the waves jump. Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue!" Nanami Nono is Water Ninja HurricaneBlue of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The only female on the team, age 18 (22 in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai and 27 in Gokaiger), she dreams to become a popstar. She has a semi-crazed manager who books her for everything, but when emergencies occur, Nanami has to take off. While singing she works under the stage name Nana. While cute, the others try to stay on her good side since the incident where she befriended Furabijo, who took advantage of her. It is later shown she has developed feelings for Isshuu Kasumi and likewise. Once the Jakenja were defeated in the finale Nanami was able to focus on her singing career. Boukenger vs. Super Sentai She appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when Eiji came to her rehearsal to enlist her help and then later on she, Asuka, Tetsu and Tsubasa come to his aid. She transferred her "Friendship Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Years later, Nanami fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The HurricaneBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Nanami returned in Gokaiger, along with Yousuke and Kouta, and actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. Nanami and her teammates have their powers again Super Hero Taisen Nanami, alongside Yousuke and Kouta (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Hurricane Weapon: Sonic Megaphone, Hurricane Blue's personal weapon. It resembles a megaphone, and can fire sound based waves. Chūninpuu: Water Spout, Water Transformation, Hydroblast HurricaneBlue Shinobi Machine and Karakuri Balls *Hurricane Dolphin *Tortoise Hammer *Squid Attacker *Pitatto Hitode Arsenal *Hurricane Gyro **Shinobi Medals *Keitaininto Hayatemaru *Sonic Megaphone *Blue Winger Ranger Key The is Nanami Nono's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The HurricaneBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as HurricaneBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Alongside Luka as HurricaneYellow, showing off their special ears to Nanami and Kouta. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Nanami received her key and became HurricaneBlue once more. Gallery MaleHurricaneBlue.jpg|A male version of the HurricaneBlue suit worn by Joe Gibken of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nanami Nono is portrayed by . As HurricaneBlue, her suit actor was , Nao Nagasawa also did some of her own stunts as well. Notes *Nanami is the only character who has met all 3 anniversary Sentai teams: **Gaorangers: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. (the only team she didn't meet during their own series). **Boukengers: GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. (the only team she met without Yousuke and Kouta, although she had fought alongside Asuka before). **Gokaigers: Episodes 25 and 26 of Gokaiger. See also *Tori Hanson, her Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Heroine Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Veteran Sentai